


I'm Sorry I Spilled My Coffee On You

by MiraculousMira10



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousMira10/pseuds/MiraculousMira10
Summary: You reconnect with an old crush by way of coffee





	I'm Sorry I Spilled My Coffee On You

(Y/N) stared at the Google Doc on her laptop. She had been like this for the past hour, writing a few sentences, before deleting and starting over. It was hard to create a novel without any inspiration, and the fact all she did was stay at home working probably didn't help either. And of course her tabby cat, Tabitha, was no help at all.

(Y/N) shut the laptop in frustration and crossed her arms huffing. Tabitha looked up from licking her paws to her owner before hopping off the couch and leaving to another room. (Y/N) sighed and stood up, stretching once she had.

"Alright, I'm thinking I need some coffee, stay here and hold down the fort Tabs!" She called to her cat.

Almost in a replying fashion, Tabitha meowed back, causing (Y/N) to chuckle. She made her.way to the kitchen island, grabbed her purse, and slung it across her shoulder. She put her phone in the purse, double checked her wallet was inside, and walked to the key hook by her door before grabbing her keys.

"Bye kitty!" She called out one last time before opening the door and being smacked in the face with the crisp autumn air. She took a deep breath before shutting the door behind her and locking it. She walked down the steps and down her drive way before making it to the sidewalk.

(Y/N)'s walk to the local cafe, actually owned by her best friend, was for the most part uneventful. A few runners passed by, and of course she said hello, but other than that? Nothing really. As she pushed open the door, the welcoming scents of coffee and baked goods filled the air. The little bell above the door rung, causing a short girl with curly ginger hair and a face sprinkled in delicate freckles to look up. Another noticeable feature? The baby bump that began to form 37 weeks ago. That is your best friend. Her name is Samantha but always had people call her Sammy, and she and her husband were expecting there first baby.

"(Y/N)! Oh sweetie, how are you!" She called before rushing out from behind the counter to give you a hug, and you gladly accepted.

"I'm doing well, how's everything with Rick, and the baby?" You replied

"Doing well, though Rick keeps making a fuss I work to hard. Oh, can I get you anything?" She asked, leading you to the counter.

"Can I get my usual? Been staring at that damn computer screen for the best couple hours and I need something to get everything flowing!" You replied.

Sammy nodded and quickly got you your usual, your favorite coffee, and your favorite donut. You passed her the ten dollars and just as you turn around, a man walked right into you. Your coffee spilled over his grey shirt, causing you to gasp.

"I-I'm so sorry! God-oh let me help you clean that up-oh that's just making it worse, god I'm so sorr-" You rambled before a laugh rang out.

It was his, and it rang out so beautifully. You knew that laugh, you could recognize it instantly. It belonged to the one and only, Lin-Manuel Miranda.

"L-Lin? Lin-Manuel?" You asked surprised.

"Well, if it isn't (Y/N), spilling coffee on me since highschool!" He replied chuckling.

He was referring to the moment you both met. It had been a normal day, with you studying in a coffee shop and library. You had gone up to retrieve your coffee when you turned around and bumped right into Lin. You had a similar reaction, fumbling over your words to apologise and try to clean it up with napkins. That evening, you left the library with his number. You two had instantly hit it off and become best friends, until you had to move. You never really told him, and cut off all ties from him. Moving had been devastating and made you do stupid things.

"Y-yeah, I'm still sorry about that though," You replied.

An awkward silence filled the room. Sammy coughed and you you chuckled nervously.

"I-I better get going, have to feed my cat-" You said.

"Tell Tabitha I said hi!" Sammy called.

"She's a cat so she won't care!" You called back.

"Just do it!" She replied.

You smiled at Lin before leaving, and you began to speedwalk home, before that sweet, angelic voice carried to you. He called your name and you turned.

"We haven't really seen each other in a long time, how about I walk you home and we catch up?" He asked smiling sweetly.

Who could resist a face like his? You smile and nod, and you both take off to your place. A comfortable silence fell, but he broke it.

"So, (Y/N), how come you never told me you moved?" He asked curiously.

You sigh, "Look, it had nothing to do with you. My dad got a job offering in Pennsylvania so we moved there for a few years before moving to Alaska, then coming back here. I didn't want to have to face you, it would've been to hard," you finished looking down on the sidewalk.

You didn't like to show weakness. You got enough pity as is, you didn't need his most of all. Lin understood this of course. He had always understood everyone. Everyone was an open book for him, though you took coaxing to open up to him.

Lin shoved his hands into his pockets and chuckled.

"What? What's so funny?" You asked confused.

"Oh nothing, nothing, just remembering the first day we met, the whole time we were studying you just kept apologising," he replied smiling.

You couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, because I felt awful and I still feel awful about that and earlier!"

"You know how you can make it up to me?" He asked with a cocky smirk.

"How?" You asked curiously.

"Go on a date with me," he replied turning to face you.

"How about we have that date right now and you come inside?~" You replied mischievously.

"Oh god (Y/N)-" He said as you grabbed his hand and led him inside your house.

You both trampled to your room, scaring your poor Tabitha in the process. But, she sat outside the door. She heard the noises, she heard them up until the wedding day, then a week later after the honey moon, then it stopped for nine months and cries filled the new home soon. Tabitha heard the love noises until the day she died.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and wrote this, it's not the best but OwO


End file.
